hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
A Wicked Good Time
|Season = 6 |Antagonist = Discord |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V1107 |Filming Dates = 11 June to 22 June 1999 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Liz Friedman & Vanessa Place |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Adam Nimoy |Order in Series = 110 of 111 |Order in Season = 7 of 8 |Order in Franchise= 264 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "City of the Dead" |Next Episode in Series = "Full Circle" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Purity" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Back in the Bottle" |title cap image = }} Lilith asks Hercules and Iolaus to help with Seska, who is having trouble adjusting to life outside of the Academy. Seska has already found some new friends – Haleh and Sariah, a coven of witches. Even worse, they are working for Discord. She has them frame Hercules for practicing witchcraft, which is punishable by death. However, Haleh threatens to unleash an even greater evil on the world. Summary The episode begins with Hercules and Iolaus fighting some men and Hercules tells Iolaus that Lilith is having trouble with Seska ever since she graduated so she wants them to give her a talk on being a teenager. So after their fight they discuss a way to talk to Seska. Meanwhile Seska is getting water from a well when Magnus and his come and make fun of her so she kicks him to the ground only to get a scolding from Magnus father the Magistrate. Two witches Haleh and Sariah have seen the whole thing and wonder if she is their third because she looks lame but Discord appears and reassures them she is. So Haleh and Sariah come and invite her into their cave and they form a circle and perform a spell now making Seska a witch and she says she is gonna like this but Discord hiding in a corner says "I doub't Hercules will". Meanwhile a boy is running from Magnus gang but hercules protects him and they meet up with Lilith. She tells them that Seska has been feeling lost ever since she graduated and Hercules says he felt the same way when he graduated. Hercules goes to help her with the house when Seska shows up and asks what he is doing there and he answers helping and she tells him he is a terrible liar. He says her mother sent him but she says she is fine and not to worry about it. When they are eating lunch Hercules tries to tell a funny story but Seska finds it boring so she goes to leave with Haleh and Sariah and Haleh flirts with Hercules. The girls are all having a sleepover at the cave and Discord appears and tells Seska she is the club sponser and they plan a way to get back at Magnus. Meanwhile Haleh is sunbathing and Hercules shows up and asks where Seska is and she says in town. Haleh flirts with Hercules more but Hercules tells her to not talk like that. In town Seska and Hercules are arguing with each other when they see a monster causing trouble In town so Hercules stops him only to find it's Magnus. When the magistrate comes Haleh flouts in the air and says Hercules is a warlock and he is arrested. Iolaus and Hercules discuss that Discord taught the girls their spells from the book. Seska asks if Discord can free Hercules and she says yes. Hercules has just lost his trial when Haleh shows up in his dream and frees him to an empty field. The girls watch Lilith and Iolaus talking and cast a spell on him to make him fall in love with Lilith. Hercules knocks out Iolaus so the men don't chase him. Hercules finds Haleh practising her magic and she casts a spell on him and assures she is gonna win. Seska appologises to Hercules and he asks if she can get her hands on the book. Seska and Sariah are looking at the book when Hayleh asks how she got the book and where's she has been which makes Seska frustrated which makes Hayleh angry. Iolaus shows up at Lilith house and reads love poems to her when Lilith shuts the door on him he smashes the door and says he loves her. Hercules comes and tells to get the ice for the wedding which is to distract him. Hercules tells Discord that Haleh is planning to summon Nebros from the beyond. Discord shows up and demands Hayleh to stop but she turns her into a square and Nebros takes over her body and he fights Hercules but Hercules wins and Nebros is destroyed. Discord confesses to her crimes and is returned to normal. The episode ends with Iolaus wondering why he is on an ice mountain. Disclaimer : Discord was a Basket Case during the production of this motion picture. Background Information * Seska graduated from the Academy at some point since her last appearance. * Seska refers to Lilith as having been "a wild one." Jodie Rimmer played Young Lilith on Young Hercules. * According to Iolaus, Hercules has already saved the featured village at least ten times. * Curiously, Jason (Seska's father) is not even mentioned during the episode. * In ancient Greece, Hecate was the patron of witches, meaning that in spite of Haleh's statement, witchcraft was indeed a power from the gods. * That Jason's daughter should have to deal with witches is fitting, since the original Medea was often called a witch. * Nekros means "corpse" in ancient Greek. Links and References Guest Stars * Meighan Desmond as Discord * Katrina Browne as Haleh * Jodie Rimmer as Seska * Susan Brady as Lilith Other Cast * Kelly Addis as Sariah * Stig Eldred as Magistrate * Michael Hallows as Magnus * Damien Lay as Isoceles * Eli Sharplin as Shamus References *Dead Sea Season Navigation de:Verhext nochmal... Category:HTLJ Season 6 episodes